Coming of Age
by Shad0wGho3t
Summary: What happens when everything you know turns out to be a lie, everything you were taught falsified? Los 'Vadam, son of Thel 'Vadam, finds his world shattered when he learns the truth of the Great Journey and the lies of the prophets. Will he join with his father? Or will he stay loyal to the twisted remains of the once proud Covenant?
1. -Prologue-

_**-** **PROLOGUE-**_

Sanghelios, a land of warriors both young and old fight together for the betterment of their people. Every male gains the skills to fight from the day of hatching, put into keep common rooms where everyone starts on equal footing only to rise because of their abilities, and not the position of the one who fathered them. A young sangheili male began their training at a very young age, around six years. The training itself is never easy, designed to weed out the weak of the group. Each male learns sword fighting techniques from the most experienced warriors in the field learning attack and counter-attack movements. All in the hopes that the best and brightest warriors rise to the challenge to defend Sanghelios in her time of need. Each warrior that survived his first training sessions returns to the keep of which he lived for a time and begins the final phase: weapons. This is where Los 'Vadam is currently located in the training yard near the Vadam keep honing his marksmanship skills for one day gaining recognition as a great warrior to ascend to his rightful place on the Great Journey. Los 'Vadam was the son of none other then the kaidon of Vadam state, Thel Vadamee, this only meant one thing for Los that expectations for his successful military career are high.

"Los 'Vadam!" Shouted the sangheili weapons master tasked with training every young sangheili.

Los looked up from resting his head against the stock of his carbine aiming down the sights at a purple metal target blackened in the center by his precise carbine hits. He unloaded the spent plasma cartridge out of the top of the weapon and placed the empty ammo in a tray on the top of the metal table. He took the carbine under his right arm and sat up from his seat then turned around completely before walking out of the weapons range and turning in his weapon with the remaining ammunition not yet spent. The hot sangheili sun warmed the sand underneath his feet as he walked towards the other waiting sangheili, who after calling him had waited outside away from the other warriors in training, Tor 'Vadam, the weapons master, looked fustrated more so than usually. Los did not dare speak until the senior had spoken first, but the look on his face told the young sangheili that something had happened that has angered the old warrior.

"I have some dire news." Tor said to Los.

The two sangheili stood silent, one thinking of the dire news, and the other thinking of how to deliver it, the wind around them blowing past in a light manner giving no hint of what words would the weapons master say next to Los. The young warrior shifted nervously on his feet for, to Los it felt like, hours, but had only been a minute or two. Finally, Tor looked at the young son of Vadam and spoke words the cut through everything the young sangheili has ever believed.

"The prophets have declared a group of heretics must be destroyed. These heretics have stolen sacred forerunner technology from the holy relics left behind during the first Great Journey."

Los was unable to speak for the words cut deep. He looked at Tor, and the look on the weapon masters face told him that the words he spoke are true, but deeper inside Los knew this meant a chance to prove himself, not only to his father, but to Tor, the one who had spent the time to train, and raise the young Vadam to where he is now. The old warrior finally continued speaking after a few silent minutes. His words confirming what Los already was thinking.

"I have been informed to accelerate the training, to get every warrior here battle ready within a month. As you are under my command Los, I expect you not to slow in your progress."

Los felt a little bit of mixed emotions at what the weapons master is telling him. How could this have happened? Every other species within the covenant have come into the fold through the promise of mutual benefit, or threat of destruction. But to hold forerunner technology, a whole planet full, from the prophets was a crime of great heresy not seen since the shaming of the position of arbiter. Los knew, as he walked back to the weapons range, that things were about to get quite interesting on Sanghelios. His father would be able to tell him more than Tor did, but he had to remain focused on completing his training, so he could be out there with his brothers in arms quelling this heresy and to one day take his rightfully earned place on the Great Journey.


	2. Chapter 1

_**-Chapter 1-**_

Los 'Vadam woke to the sound of someone rapidly rapping their fist against the door to his quarters. He sat up in bed and quickly throw his legs to the deck and stood up looking around for his helmet that he had removed last night before getting some much-needed sleep. He found the helmet on the armor stand next to his bed. Placing it upon his head he locked the guards against his mandibles. The sound of knocking stopped as the door opened revealing the individual to be none other than Tor 'Vadamee, commanding officer of the battlecruiser Long Blade at Dawn, Los stood up straighter as the now Ship Master stepped quickly into the room the door sliding shut behind him. Tor having ascended to his new position over ten years ago looked more tired by the day, but his abilities on the battlefield have not wavered one bit as Los has heard from the crew. The ship master turned and faced the Major in his red sangheili armor acknowledging his presence with a slight nod of his head before speaking.

"You need to come with me, your father has been called before the high council to stand trial for losing one of the holy rings." Tor said those words with a slight anger and shame in his voice like he was having trouble believing his own speech.

Los stood stunned like a statue. Tor looked down at his feet waiting for the major to respond but getting nothing, he placed a hand on Los's right shoulder. He turned to the door the metal parting to his presence. Los followed the ship master out of his quarters down the long corridor towards the ships bridge. Many thoughts ran through the sangheili's mind, but most importantly what would become of his father? He would most certainly die for allowing such a holy relic to fall to the human heretics. The corridor seemed to run on forever each step Los took felt artificial like he had no control over where he would go from here. The shame of his father's failures weighing heavy upon his shoulders. The ship decelerated out of slip space moving in system passed the destroyed remains of the ring and coming near the covenant holy city of High Charity. The doors to the ships bridge parted allowing Ship Master Tor 'Vadamee and Major Los 'Vadamee into the large open space where a remarkable sight is taking place. Up on the main view screen showed the once proud Supreme Commander of the fleet of Particular Justice standing on a raised platform speaking before the three covenant hierarchs, Truth, Regret, who was using a hologram to be present for the hearing, and Mercy. The whole of the high council seated around Thel 'Vadamee. Sangheili councilors filled up the arena like seats on the supreme commander's right with San 'Shyuum sitting on his left. Los found it hard to believe what he is seeing.

"Why father?" He asked the sangheili on the screen in a muffled voice knowing his father could not answer him, and no other member of the bridge crew heard him.

Los felt in his duel hearts that whatever caused the loss of the ring was not totally of his father's hand. Los looked at the screen hearing his father say something about the parasite awaking making the holy mission of human eradication that much more difficult. Tor stood on the raised platform the dominated the center of the large bridge of his battlecruiser watching the same scene unfold before his eyes. He felt a mix of shame and anger towards the former commander, who knew what he had done would bring grave dishonor not only to himself and Sanghelios, but to the covenant as well. The bridge crew of the Long Blade at Dawn watched as Thel 'Vadamee turned away from the prophets flanked on either side by two jiralhanae while the Prophet of Truth gave his final remarks to the sangheili.

"Soon the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet. And you shall be left behind."

The cameras view changed again to show the supreme commander walking outside the council chamber he held his head high accepting his fate as any sangheili worth his honor. Tartarus, the jiralhanae chieftain, walked close behind the sangheili commander. The crowd that had gathered to watch the traitor be lead to his death. Thel now stood with his hands and arms suspended in the air, held by glowing blue restraints. Los watched as his father had high intense energy pass through his body, causing the former commander to roar in pain, with the gathered crowd cheering, and still watched as his father has his golden armor removed in its entirety, leaving him naked. Tartarus grabbed a long, bulky, red hot tipped branding device from beside him out of the metal floor. He approached Thel and struck him in the left side of his chest. The commander's flesh burned as a brand Los could not see became a permanent part of his father's identity. The major had watched enough and backed up quickly leaving the bridge while everyone kept their focus on the main view screen. Tor watched as the former supreme commander was released from the restraints falling to the metal floor passed out from the intense pain, and Tor watched as Thel 'Vadamee was carried off between the same jiralhanae from before the branding. Tor looked around the bridge for and saw he had left without anyone noticing.

"I shall return." He said to his bridge crew, and quickly left to find Los 'Vadamee.

The young son of Vadam was not outside the bridge when Tor exited into the corridor. After a few minutes he reached the majors quarters and knocked on the metal door. No sound presented itself from the other side. Tor opened the door finding the space devoid of life and light, everything looked as it did when he first woke the major, so he had not come here. The ship master thought to himself. The door shut. Tor now walked aft to the one other spot the major like to frequent himself. The meal hall. The large space with its twelve rows of tables could comfortably sit haft the ship's crew. Each set of double rows sat from right to left going the length of the room. The only occupants in the meal hall are a group of off duty unggoy, and the sangheili Tor was looking for, sitting off to the side. Los turned his head at the sound of someone walking up to him and taking a seat at the table. The shame of his father's failures, if he could even consider his father anymore, was clear on Los's face. Tor having taken a seat across from Los.

"The weight of his failures does not have to be upon your shoulders Los." The ship master spoke, not as a commander to a junior officer, but as he did during Vadmee's younger days on Sanghelios training Los in the ways of battle and honor.

Los looked Tor in the eyes. His words helping take some of the weight off but being the son of a disgraced sangheili once in such a prominent position on Sanghelios, and in the covenant. It did not take away the thoughts of Los's children having to deal with the repercussions of this day. Tor placed his hands together with his elbows on the table waiting patiently for Vadamee's response. The silence between the two sangheili lasted that one unggoy jumped having forget the two saurian are still in the meal hall when Los finally spoke.

"I will continue to serve within the covenant as you have taught me. Ship master." He said to his commanding officer having made his decision as final.

Tor liked what he was hearing knowing the young sangheili still held to the covenant ways. Both, Los, and Tor, stood from the table. Tor left the meal hall first then Los after him. The young Vadamee walked with his head held high that he still had a chance to serve the prophets, and the covenant shared between his people and all races for the joint goal of accession on the Great Journey.


	3. Chapter 2

_**-Chapter 2-**_

The jiralhanae charged, all its brothers dead, giving it the only other choice to beat the young Vadamee to the ground beneath its massive hair incased arms. Los had a fight on his hands, but it mattered little to him, because this large ape was one of many he had killed since being transported here to installation 05 for the task of escorting the high councilors to the control room, and human intervention prevention, but to Los's shame the high prophets had other plans. Namely giving the jiralhanae the task of protecting the higherarches, and the permanent removal of the sangheili from the covenant. Los eyed the raving beast sidestepping to avoid its crushing weight, and rolled to his left to keep from being clotheslined by the brute, as he heard some humans call them, he primed a plasma grenade in his right hand in the middle of standing up he turned, and sent the explosive straight and true attaching it in between the jiralhanae's shoulder blades. The beast did not have a chance in hell, the grenade detonated splitting his upper body in three pieces; the head, and both arms flying away from the body and landing in a pool of red blood feet from the main corpse. Tor stepped over another dead jiralhanae, this one its neck positioned at an odd unnatural angle and picked up his energy sword the beast had knocked from his hand in their one on one fist fight. He looked the handle over finding it still in workable condition and pressed in the small button bringing the blade to life in his right hand. He swung the blade high into the air and brought it down with all his might severing the head off the jiralhanae he got in the fist fight with, there was a sound of small twigs breaking by large footfalls coming from behind him. Los turned sword at the ready to meet his new foe but lowered the blade when two of his brothers came around where he had come from earlier, one holding a plasma rifle, the other a carbine. They both wore blue combat harnesses showing their low, but still important position within the covenant. Both stopped in their tracks noticing Los's red combat harnesses was a little redder from jiralhanae blood covering a good portion of its surface.

"Major, What of the councilors?" Syto asked Los sounding worried about their fate. He looked around at the five dead jiralhanae that laid about in all manner of disrepair.

"Ambush, I sent them on ahead with a lance of our best warriors, but I fear more jiralhanae seek their blood." Los replied to the Syto's question then deactivated his sword before attaching it to his right thigh.

The three sangheili forged on keeping a lookout for allies turned enemies. The path widens, and twisted rock cliffs on the left and right making their progress slow for fear of another ambush on their minds. Los, now holding in his right hand a red plasma rifle, kept three feet in front of the group, if an ambush was to come from up ahead he would be the one to face it. The group continued on. The two minors striking up their own conversion.

"Hey, Jeg how long do you feel all this will last?" Syto asked the other sangheili while they walked behind the major.

"If you are referring to the last days of our covenant, then I fear with the betrayal of the higherarches we will have to forge our own path and complete the journal without their guidance." He answered Syto's question with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Without the prophet's guidance the sangheili, and in extension the unggoy, who joined their ranks to fight in the civil war, now had no voice to speak the will of the forerunners to them. The conversation ceased caused by the sounds of plasma fire coming around a small path leading to a cliff that over looked the ring's control center. Los stopped in his tracks and crouched low motioning for the other two sangheili to follow his lead. The three sangheili moved towards the bend in the path; keeping out of sight to see what was going on, and to count enemy numbers. The scene before them was death. Sangheili bodies laid on the ground the jiralhanae responsible for them looking proud at their handy work. Los moved to avenge the fallen but felt a hand on his right shoulder. He saw Jeg point to something shining on the other side of the small clearing, and looking at it the three sangheili saw it as one of their own wearing some old armor none of them had seen before; the new arrival quickly sprang forward, and cut down two jiralhanae that had strayed to far from the others with an energy sword. The other beast, now eight in total, turned to face their attacker, but he had vanished into thin air becoming like a ghost in the night. The lead jiralhanae started barking orders to his subordinates telling them to fan out and find whomever challenged them. The three sangheili waited to see what might happen next, and saw the lone sangheili jump down from a small five foot tall plateau and plunge his sword into the lead jiralhanae's skull; the sangheili picked up the body as he hit the ground, and used the momentum to arch the corpse over his head crashing the dead hulk into the jiralhanae that ran towards him about to take his head off with a brute handgun known as a spiker. The jiralhanae pushed the body off himself, and stood up before roaring a challenge, and charging, but the sangheili had his own plans when he ducked under the beast as he came over him, and stabbed the jiralhanae through the chest then rolled back bringing the beast under himself removing the blade he cut its head off. Now, with six jiralhanae to deal with Los decided it was time to give his brother a hand in finishing off what foes remained. The three sangheili charged forward Syto firing his carbine at the nearest jiralhanae quickly finishing it off with a large hole in the head. Los attached his red plasma rifle to his right thigh and brought his energy sword to bear on the next target; he cut the beast down to size by removing its lower legs; the head came next, now four sangheili, four jiralhanae. The rest of the brutes fell to the sangheili causing a combination of severed limbs, and bolts of plasma passing through their skulls. Los deactivated his sword and returned it to his right thigh trading it in for the plasma rifle. The four sangheili stood in silence, before the unknown sangheili spoke.

"The jiralhanae have taken the high councilors prisoner, we must find them before more of our brethren's blood is spilt."

He took off down the wide path with a small stream running down its center, and high rock cliffs on each side; the four sangheili took a ghost to make the journey easier plus the extra firepower. The unknown sangheili in the ancient armor took the lead, and Los had no room to argue. He did not know the sangheili's name, but the armor was unmistakable as the ancient armor of the arbiter. The fighting that ensued between the four sangheili, and three camps of jiralhanae lead to a line of dead brutes leading up to their main holdout dug in deep within a large forerunner structure built inside the cliffs. The sangheili managed to get inside, after taking on a pack of twenty jiralhanae that had two wraith mortars as heavy support. Jeg crouched next to the wall peaking his head out of the doorway to see the prison in the next area. He used the carbine to zoom in on the brutes. He counted five. He looked up to the cells themselves and counted one high councilors behind each energy barrier. Twelve cells, six on the right side, six on the left side, and only four of the cells held a councilor. He spotted the captain in the back holding a brute shot next to the exit door. He counted to three and opened fire on the brute shot wielding jiralhanae taking him out first to reduce the pack's firepower. Three carbines opened fire from underneath him on the ground floor making quick work of what enemy presence remained to oppose them. After every brute lay dead Jeg moved to the edge of the small drop and looked down at his three brothers below.

"I will take care of the two cells up here." He called down to the arbiter, and the others.

Soon, four high councilors joined their ranks making the total increase in number to eight meaning they still had a chance to complete the great journey with or without the prophet's guidance. The three sangheili waited while the arbiter discussed with the remaining high councilors what the next plan is moving forward.

"You speak heresy arbiter, I will hear none of it!" The councilor looked to be wanting to end the other sangheili's life.

"What I say is true, councilor. The jiralhanae chieftain has the sacred icon, and if allowed to use it every living creature in the known galaxy will cease to exist. We were all blinded by the prophet's lies let not our continued blindness lead to the death of everything we know." The arbiter said not rising his voice for one moment during the conversation.

Los stood near the entrance to the prison area with his back facing the sangheili inside. He was more listening to the conversation then keeping on the lookout for jiralhanae reinforcements. The words spoken by the arbiter angered him. "How could the rings be weapons?" He asked himself. Los wanted nothing more then to shoot the heretic where he stood for speaking such blasphemous things against the gods; the higherarches may have abandoned the covenant they made with his people, and the other races, but the great journey was still within their grasp. The young Vadamee felt lucky for Jeg and Syto, because they were not here to see this exchange of heated words; sent on ahead to scout out the way forward. Something must have been decided, because Los no longer heard any words being spoken causing him to turn around, and only see the arbiter standing there looking at him. The door out closed showing the councilors had just left the room.

"A major now, I see, your prowess in battle makes you worthy of such a title." The arbiter spoke to Los like he was talking to someone he had not seen in some time.

Los looked a bit confused not understanding what was going on, or why this sangheili was speaking to him in such a familiar tone of voice. He stepped forward away from the door and stood within a few feet of the only other sangheili in the room. The silence between them was such that the sound of a pin dropping could echo off the walls. Los really did not know how to respond, so he just asked.

"What is our next plan?"

He knew time was short to stop the jiralhanae from messing in affairs that are not noble enough for them to carry out. The arbiter turned around and walked through the only door leading out. Los followed quickly but felt miles behind because all the questions left unanswered. Why would an arbiter say such heretical things about the gods greatest creation? Why did he speak like he knew me? Last, but not least, who would lead the sangheili now the higherarches have shown their true hand? Los continued to push on hoping in time all will become clear for him.


	4. Chapter 3

_**-Chapter 3-**_

The last few moments inside the ring's control center had blurred through Los's mind. The fight with the jiralhanae chieftain, Tartarus, to reclaim the index had not gone as he would have hoped. Yes, the chieftain laid dead, but the arbiter had allowed the humans to stop the journey and take the sacred icon. Sometime, years ago, both sangheili would have cut the heretics down, and retrieved what rightfully belonged to the prophets. Los stood outside the destroyed entrance to the control room in between two banshee fliers, one piloted by the arbiter; the other by himself. He investigated the sky bearing witness to a shameful sight. The arbiter was onboard a human troop carrier moving away quickly to avoid fire from the phantom dropship flying in from the east. Its engines bringing it to halt ten feet above the landing platform its gravity lift activated waiting for the major to step inside. When Los entered the phantom, he spotted a familiar face Tor 'Vadamee stood with his arms crossed; questions filled the shipmaster's mind.

"What happened down there?"

"What of the Great Journey?"

Los held up a hand stopping his superior in his tracks. He needed time to think about everything that had now become known. Jeg and Syto stood off to the right side of the craft. The phantom accelerated away from the control room back to its place of origin, the Long Blade at Dawn, the troop carrier coming along side of the battlecruiser slowly entered a starboard hanger. Magnetic docking clamps held the phantom in place suspending it in midair. A few minutes later Tor and Los walked down the ships main corridor heading for the bridge.

"The arbiter allowed the heretics to steal the sacred icon." Los said to the shipmaster.

"The arbiter also revealed that the holy rings are weapons, and not instruments of our salvation." He continued to speak of what he had heard after they had rescued the councilors from the jiralhanae.

Los could see that Tor's mind was working through the words spoken to him. They walked down the corridor making it to the bridge where all was silent every pair of eyes gazed at the two new additions to the population. Tor made his way to the right side of the bridge and entered a room that at its center sat a table with a holographic display on its surface used for data that the ships sensors picked up. A widow spanning the length of the room's furthest wall showed the outside getting darker and darker showing they were moving from the ring's atmosphere back into the blackness of space. Tor stood at the table's side and started tapping on its surface. The display lit up as Tor continue to look through the data banks stored within the ship's memory center.

"We have bigger problems." He told the major standing across from him at the table.

A picture come alive on the table hovering between the two sangheili. It was a frame by frame video showing each moment inside High Charity all looked normal inside a few hours ago, but Tor made a few taps on the table, causing the video frames to pause and jump forward to current time, and display something different. It was still the same video footage with the same location stamp but what it showed was flood biomass everywhere replacing the walls and ceilings. The dreaded creatures in the still image looked on the prowl for their next meal. Tor looked at the major before telling him.

"We have to stop the jiralhanae from killing what remains of our people, forget the city it is gone, but we also must do what we can to prevent the parasites escape."

The shipmaster tapped again on the table bringing up another image; this time a holographic representation of High Charity, showing infected areas in red, now completely consumed by the flood. Tor zoomed the display outward to show a fleet of ships around the city engaging in ship-to-ship combat. Blue flashes peppered the space around the city-station marking the points in time of newly dead on both sides of the fight. The Long Blade at Dawn was too approaching from the ring. A small light blinked on the display Tor tapped it; a fleet of ships quickly approached from their port side plasma turrets starting to glow along their lateral lines.

"Shipmaster, we have a transmission from one of the ships audio only."

The comm snapped off. Tor tapped a few times on the table shutting it down. He moved around it and exited back on the bridge; mounting the center platform he nodded to the sangheili at the communications station. Speakers high in the ceiling came to life with the sounds of laughter; jiralhanae laughter.

"Sangheili, you have nowhere to run. Shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

"Short and to the point. Pre-" Before Tor could finish with his statement Kale spoke from over on his left with news that sounded hopeful, but dreadful, at the same time.

"Shipmaster, sensors show more ships approaching we are now surrounded on all sides."

"Another transmission. This time from the new arrivals, on the main screen." Tikan said to Tor from his communications station.

The main screen, transparent, suspended in front of the raised platform came to life with the image of a sangheili in golden zealot armor. Obvious signs of battle could be seen from the ships bridge smoke hung in the air behind the golden armored figure. Unggoy ran here and there repairing the damage they could. The zealot crossed his arms and then said to Tor.

"This is supreme commander Zur 'Vrahamee I see you find yourself in a bit of a bind brother."

The screen suddenly cut leaving Tor with no explanation. The new ships flanked around the Long Blade at Dawn and began a coordinated attack against the jiralhanae controlled ships. It was over in a matter of minutes all the enemy ships vented plasma engines struggling in vain to relight. The Long Blade at Dawn took the lead and fired a barrage of plasma torpedoes into the crippled ship's engines causing a gathering of mini suns to light the blackness of space like a massive fireworks display. The fighting lasted for two more weeks as the sangheili fought to hold the infection from leaving High Charity, and to seek out any remaining jiralhanae forces. The Long Blade at Dawn spearheaded the operations her crew working tirelessly to complete their task. Shipmaster Tor 'Vadamee stood on the bridge of his ship watching the main display reports coming in detailing the fleets status, his own ship, and the infected city. Los 'Vadamee sat in his private quarters aboard ship, and thought of the war, the arbiter's betrayal, what the next few years might bring him. He looked up hearing someone knocking on his door he expected it to be the shipmaster or one of the bridge crew, but when the door slid open there was no one there until Los looked down and saw the unggoy standing in the doorway.

"Your presence has been requested by the supreme commander, Major."

The unggoy left quickly, and soon after Los headed for the bridge to see what they would need of him. He stepped on the bridge and headed for the map room. The Supreme Commander, and Shipmaster are looking over the holographic table when Los walked in and joined them. They had a map of the ships around the city-station now sangheili controlled or vaporized by them. Tor looked up and nodded acknowledging Los's presence.

"Major, I would like you to meet the supreme commander, Zur 'Vrahamee. He will be using this vessel as his flagship for the time being until we can find a more permanent solution to the flood infested High Charity."

The supreme commander was one not taken lightly; he towered over both sangheili and had the build to match. There was also something about him that both Tor and Los did not notice when they saw him on the main view screen, but he had a scar running down the right side of his face over his eye. The scars covering his arms are many, and if Los had to guess under the armor lied many more from the commanders many battles with the humans. The room fell silent. Tor continued to tap on the table showing each ship in the fleet. Los looked out the window into the vast blackness of space. He could see High Charity looming large in the distance close to the ring, while the ships around her ran a constant picket line; the last line of defense from the horror that lied within. Zur filled the silence with his voice directing his attention to the youngest member of the group.

"What did the arbiter say to you?" He asked the major.

"He told me the rings are not our salvation, but a means to an end built by the forerunners to deal with the flood"

"Did you believe him?"

"The arbiter is the will of the prophets if that means anything these days."

"You did not answer my question."

"No, I do not believe him commander."

That was all the supreme commander needed to hear the map room falling to the silence once more. If Los knew anything about the will of the prophets is that it was no more, but the forerunners remained to guide them home to a place of peace; all the sangheili now had was their own guiding hand which suited Los just fine. But something did tug at the back of his mind about the sangheili in the ancient armor; he did not speak of these feelings fearing the others might question the loyalty he held to the forerunners and his people. Los continued to gaze into the darkness of space just beyond the glass. The voice of the commander cut through his own thoughts.

"You are dismissed, Major."

Los nodded to his superior leaving the map room as he had found it; two sangheili planning the next move in a long thousand year waiting game. The long walk back to his quarters spent thinking and planning for his future. He needed time more now than ever. Los made it to his area of rest and sleep; letting the door slide open for him the cool air rushing out to greet his skin. He stepped into the room welcoming the darkness and the silence that was his only company. He took two steps and landed on his bed not long after the fingers of sleep pulled his eyes closed, and he entered a needed slumber unknown of what the future would hold for him.


	5. Chapter 4

_**-Chapter 4-**_

The smoke cleared like a curtain opening the play staring death and destruction. Bodies laid everywhere missing limbs; blood covered the ground leaving a sticky glazed look to the ancient stones the made the framework of this holy temple. Many sangheili had fallen to defend the last ground in this game of cat and mouse. Was it waste or necessary loss? A lone figure stood on high seeing the last moments of the fight. Clad in a golden set of hand forged armor; his trusty blade on his right thigh ready to spring forth to strike a deadly blow to anyone who came against him. His name is Thel 'Vadam, and in his mind he asked that same question. The civil war for his home raged on for five long years and counting; against an enemy that in the days within the old covenant Thel would have admired, and fought side by side within its ranks, but now is a different story. Now he fought an enemy more determined, and closer to his own hearts. His son. Los 'Vadam. After the war with the humans had ended with the death of the traitorous San 'Shyuum high prophet. He returned to Sanghelios to find his beloved home ripped in two. Haft wanted the humans dead; the others wanted him dead. Only a growing number found fault with both sides. Thel continued watching the fight winding down to a long drawn out conclusion. The sun had started to set now blinding the kaidon with its powerful light. Thel turned and made the long trek back to base camp to plan for another day in a war that seemed without end.

Los walked down the stone incased hall his feet making the rocks echo with the sound of each footstep. This hall was the first one you went through before the temple greeted you; it was meant to be a place of reflection for pilgrims to see the many kaidons that had ruled this land, and the history of everything, but now; Los stopped mid-step and shook his head clear of the thoughts. He had a job to do no time to reflect on bad memories. The fight against the arbiter and his heretical forces had not been going well for the first three years since he had declared the end to the heretics. He knew time was on their side all they needed was to weaken their enemy's numbers and concentrate them to a smaller footprint by the day. His plan would have been closer to flourishing, but every set back pushed the death toll and the war further on till now; five years later moving their foes near the land around the holy temple the set backs kicked into overdrive. The arbiter was a smart one Los noted, because the temple stood defended well when the forces of Upholding Truth arrived. Which made Los think that the base camp of the arbiter's allies lied close to this place. Los stood watching the dead cleaned from the blood-stained stones in the temple's courtyard the only source of light being the two moons orbiting Sanghelios, Suban and Qikost, he looked up to the night sky all the stars looked lined against him this day, but tomorrow he would send out scouts to find his foes at their most vulnerable. He turned to his right and walked into the light projected by the moons upon the temples large entrance after making his way across the large open yard. The doors had fallen in both smashed to pieces, the ground inside looked clean no signs that any fight ensued here. He stepped inside to see the high ceiling had moonlight shining through it. He continued past the entrance; feeling a bit weary no telling if any traps left behind by the ones he had kicked from this place. He had come here to check what the arbiters people had valiantly defended and to set a few traps of his own to prepare for a counter-attack which would come in no time; Los was sure of that. The cool-warm night air swirled what sand laid around the feet of the sangheili with each step gave rise to the grains following him through the temple. Los came to a familiar break in the long hall he recently made his way down. He sighed to himself without the presence of anyone he let the memories from the first hall come back. Pointless or not they served to guide his steps, vaguely he remembered being here as a young sangheili; his father. Los stopped dead in his tracks while taking the left hall leading down into the bowels of the temple. His father was long dead lost because of one human, a demon, no this human did not physically kill him, but the destruction of the holy ring all those years ago…he stopped the redundant thoughts that clouded his mind from why he came here and continued walking deeper into the torch lit sanctuary.

The sun was starting to rise above the peak of the mountains east of the camp. The golden rays turned the clouds a fire like orange. To the casual observer this day was starting out nice the weather looked free and clear; the cool wind blew calm and soft through the mountains bringing the hot Sanghelios temperature down to bearable levels. But to the warrior in the golden armor this day spelled more bloodshed for his people. Thel moved out of his large sleeping tent to the sounds of activity. The camp moved like a well-oiled machine constant watches, four-hour rotation cycle, gave the makeshift base of operations a good defense. The leader of his people moved through the camp checking the daily activities for compliance. Each group stood at a rigid attention while the arbiter made his inspection rounds. Afterwards he made his way to the perimeter to check on the current guards standing watch.

"Do you believe this war will ever end?" Rel 'Vadam looked to the other sangheili on patrol with him along the northern border of the camp.

"All wars end brother; do not tell me you are starting to doubt our purpose here?" Usan 'Vadam asked a hint of suspicion in the older warrior's voice.

The conversation ended with both sangheili watching the arbiter walk in their direction. They stood silent watching their leader look around at the area the three sangheili now occupied. Both Rel and Usan held the standard issue carbine along with the other patrols having the same weapon. This followed by a specially made beam rifle that had a modified zoom that could take the spike off a kig-yars head at two-thousand yards; this weapon stayed attached to the sangheili's backs held in place by strong quick release magnets made into the armors plating. Thel, after making sure that everything was in order since his mid-day inspection yesterday, went up to the two sangheili.

"Everything looks in shape here, anything to report?" He directed this question to Usan the senior between the two guards.

"No kaidon nothing to report since guard rotation three hours ago." He said to Thel while staying at a position of attention.

The kaidon nodded satisfied that everything was to his standards. He looked between each sangheili and told them what they would be doing after their watch had ended.

"You are to report to the scout commander; he will give you your next assignments."

"Yes, kaidon." Both sangheili said in unison to Thel.

The scout lowered his beam rifle and a smiled presented itself upon his mandibles. He had been watching the two guards for three hours now, and the now concluded meeting with the arbiter. The sangheili returned the rifle to his right shoulder pressing the butt of the weapon into the flesh that connected between his upper arm and shoulder; he zoomed in and watched the arbiter walk back to their camp. He kept the reticle aimed at the walking sangheili's head following him along but did not fire. Los had ordered him specifically not to make his presence known. What he would have given to blast the bastard's brains clean of his skull, but orders are orders. He again moved the weapon from his shoulder and turned around to begin his journey back to the temple. After making sure he was clear of unwanted glances by the enemy he decloaked allowing himself to be visible to the world once more. As if on cue another figure decloaked next to him, the other scout, both sangheili did not speak a word to each other only walked back to the temple to report on their findings to Los.

The sangheili in question stood inside the temples atrium looking out onto the large courtyard. The whole place looked as he had found it; bolstered with turrets and guard postings. Los smiled to himself proud of his people at their ability to make camp so quickly. Los took a step forward, but before his right foot could contact the stone stairs leading down into the yard a sangheili voice called to him from inside the temple. The sangheili turned to see a member of his species walking with a brisk pace in his direction. Los hoped that whatever information would present itself to him was not an attack by his enemies, but the opposite and as the young sangheili stepped up to Los he began to speak.

"The scouts have returned commander and wish to speak with you at once."

Los nodded to the other sangheili and now with quicker steps he began to descend the stone stairs leading to the temples courtyard. When Los made it to the large hall before the courtyard the scouts also walked down the hall but in his direction; both sangheili had beam rifles attached to their backs. The group met in the center of the long corridor and it was the scout responsible for the north sector who spoke first.

"Your suspicions were correct commander the north of their camp is only guarded by two, and three in the west."

Los looked to the second scout waiting for him to give whatever information he had obtain from his reconnaissance of the enemy camp.

"The camps eastern border is also guarded by two; like the north, but the southern border is protected by eight guards and two wraith mortar tanks."

Los nodded and motioned for the pair to follow him into the temple to discuss matters further and without unwanted ears hearing what should not be in earshot but between the three sangheili. The group entered the open roof atrium and headed off to the right into a short hall that held only one room at its end. The commanders ready room. In the room looking over an old cloth map of the temple with surrounding terrain was Tor 'Vadam. He looked up and nodded at Los and his company. The sangheili commander quickly closed the door behind him and locked it securely. The only light in the room provided by two torches; one on each side of the door. Los walked to the stone table where the map laid out before him. He picked up the map that had the temple marked in the center and the landscape for a thousand miles around. The map itself had already lightly marked with the camp location. Setting the map back down on the table; he looked to the scout before speaking.

"What kind of ground are we looking at between here and the arbiter's camp?"

The sangheili took several minutes to give the map a good look over; his mind working over the land he had walked and what the map presented to him. The maps being old as the place Los had found them. He pointed to the area around the north area of where the camp of their enemies laid.

"The north of the camp is open and free of any impassible terrain; the west to say no less is blocked by a mountain for which I could not find a pass through."

"As for the south." The second scout chimed in soon after the first one finished speaking. "It is open too; but as with the western border. The east is also with a mountain that as of now no pass through has been found commander."

Los sighed and nodded the map confirming what information his scouts gave him. He continued to examine the map then turned to the two scouts now behind him waiting for their next mission. He spoke to them quickly.

"Good work brothers; get some rest tomorrow you will return to the camp find me a route through the eastern or western mountains. A frontal assault against the wraiths would be a grave mistake, and I do not want us moving around the mountains only for our enemies to have their northern flank waiting with higher numbers."

The two sangheili unlocked and left the door open upon their departure. Los closed it but left it unlocked. He turned to the now older Vadam and smiled at his old commander. Tor nodded and moved around the table a bit slow in his ability to walk. Both stood facing each other the son of Vadam being the first to speak.

"How are you feeling old friend?"

Tor tilted his head to the right a bit at the same time raising his right shoulder. Telling the other saurian without speaking a word that he was doing the same since their last conversation yesterday. Los sighed and nodded understanding everything Tor said. He found a chair and pulled it up to the table than placed himself in between its armrest. The last five years has taken much from the forces of Upholding Truth in numbers, armament, and morale. The victories were grand in stature but growing few in frequency. Tor knew how all that felt and much more; he lost his ability to speak in the third year of hostilities. A simple fight to take out a supply convoy heading for a Swords of Sanghelios outpost on the southern border. All was going as Los had expected, this was not their first supply disruption, but the strength of the swords was more than Los had expected. The fighting…. Los stopped his own reminiscing with the sound of someone tapping on the stone table. Tor had passed the younger sangheili a folded slip of paper. He picked up the paper and opened it; aloud he read what the shipmaster had wrote.

"It was not your fault Los. You and I both did not know what they had brought against us until it was to late. Thanks to you we still fight today, and because of you we will continue to fight for Sanghelios and the truth."

Los was about to fold the note but found another message at the bottom; this one he recited to himself.

"I hope you brought me a weapon to examine although I may no longer speak. My skills with weapons are still sharp as ever."

The young warrior smiled and placed the note face up on the table then exited the room. After a thirty-minute wait Los returned to Tor with a beam rifle in hand. The older sangheili removed the map away from the stone surface in Los's absence leaving it bare. The weapon now on where the map once laid. Tor nodded impressed by the weapon before him to look over at his leisure.

"It has a modified zoom built in, but I wish for you to confirm my thoughts."

Los did not get an answer with Tor now looking over the weapon. He slipped out of the room to let his friend work in peace. Now standing atop the stone stairs he watched the sun set in the distance the shadow of the temple extended out before him. The walls surrounding the courtyard blocked the remaining transition from day to night. Tomorrow would be the day all Sanghelios would remember the victory over the heretical arbiter. Los turned back into the temple heading for his private quarters upstairs to rest. Victory was his and he would not fail.


End file.
